A chord can be any grouping of one or more musical notes, in particular any set of harmonically-related notes. The notes of a chord can be sounded simultaneously. Learning to play chords can be an important element of learning to play a musical instrument.
A chord progression can be a series of musical chords, or chord changes that establishes or contradicts a tonality founded on a key, root or tonic chord. A chord progression can be thought of as a harmonic simultaneity succession. In a chord progression, a change of chord generally occurs on an accented beat, so that chord progressions may contribute significantly to the rhythm, meter and musical form of a piece, delineating bars, phrases and sections. Thus, by learning to play a chord progression, a musician can learn to perform an entire song.
Learning to play chords and chord progressions can be faster and easier when assessment is provided. A music instructor typically observes a student perform a piece of music and provides assessment. The instructor can provide assessment as the student performs or after the student finishes performing. The instructor can help the student recognize errors. The instructor can provide feedback as to how to correct the errors. The instructor can also help the student track improvement over time.
Hiring a qualified music instructor can be expensive. Moreover, a music instructor is rarely available for each and every practice session. The student is typically left to practice alone, without any form of assessment. Practicing without assessment can result in the development of bad habits.
A need exists, therefore, for systems, methods, and apparatus for assessing the performance of one or more chords.